ringwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of Mod Kulden
Storm Clan Storm rules Mod Kulden from Castle Obsidian in the capital Den Hoje Faestning. Berry Clan Berry and the famous bearberry vineyards of Fjernsted Flod belong to Chieftain Nilvarda aflost Reinvald. Her son and heir, Remy fra Reinvald, is renowned for his womanizing and his dubious character. Ironbreaker Clan Ironbreaker rules Tarnet Krad and mines much of Mod Kulden's iron. Both the clan and the city is ruled over by Jarl Brynjar efter Broki, married to the Travian Livia Med Brynjar. As Jarl, Brynjar has influence over all other clans in Tarnet Krad and controls the military forces in the area. Fisher Chieftain Yliana fra Yngve only manages one town in Den Ghemmested, but the family is old and well respected nonetheless. It maintains a number of watermills up and down the Red and Black Rivers as well as trading posts throughout the Highlands. Her elder sister, Ylva fra Yngve, abdicated control of the Clan and serves Clan Thorn as bodyguard to Chieftain's Ketil's only daughter and heir. Thorn The feckless Chieftain Ketil fordi Dagmar controls the mines and quarries across a smattering of rolling valleys in the southern Highlands. He oversaw the suppression of a slave rebellion in his city of Snehvid Krog in Censeo 398, the first such rebellion since the Great Slave Rebellion of Tarnet Krad in 383. Jade A relatively young Clan headed by eldest son Rangvald til Rasmus. The Clan is based near Tarnet Krad. Guildmaster Gareth Ryce, who took the reins of the Guild of Peacekeepers in Censeo 398, was formerly a member of Clan Jade named Rolf fra Rasmus. Deerstalker Clan Deerstalker is a wealthy clan reliant upon the fur trade. Their territory includes the westernmost edge of Mod Kulden where it borders the Wildlands, making them a frontier Clan with much experience in hunting and repelling wildling incursions. Claymore Clan Claymore has a centuries-old tradition of swordsmithing and a similarly old claim to the rule of Endalvale in the west Highlands. Guildmistress Edith Elwyn was a member of the clan before her renunciation of name and family upon her ascent to the leadership position of the Guild of Peacekeepers. Rivers Clan Rivers is a wealthy Highlander clan with longstanding claims to the north-south river trade connecting Fjernsted Flod, Korsvejen, and Snehvid Krog. The Chieftain Rørik fra Rodhmar and his younger brother Raethe fra Rodhmar were assassinated in Facio, 398, leaving the Clan and the city of Korsvejen in the hands of the infamous young Raef fra Raethe. Tanner Tin Stone Oak Elm Whitefish Salt Reaper A Clan of agricultural strength, especially of wheat in the most fertile parts of Mod Kulden. Cage A Clan of Iskolvale known for crab fishing. Tusk A Clan of Iskolvale known for walrus hunting and selling ivory Granite Shipbreaker A Vulkangrad Clan founded by pirates aspiring towards nobility. Many do not consider it a real Clan. Spire A Clan based east of Kanten Flod in a maze-like rock formation of rock pinnacles known as the Tindesten. The Clan resides in a hold within the formation and trade lumber and furs from the surrounding forests. They have a long tradition of capturing Wildlings and letting them loose in the Tindesten to hunt for sport. Clan Chieftain is Hjalmar Fordi Harald.